Power Rangers Xtreme Force
by Zone
Summary: PRXF:Just dam read and review!


Power Rangers Xtreme Force: The Saga Begins!  
  
Theme song:  
  
Force of Xtreme Force!  
  
Force of Xtreme Force!  
  
........................  
  
Xtreme Force!  
  
The danger! is near!  
  
The Xtreme Force! is here!  
  
The city! is pure destruction!  
  
But the Xtreme Force! are born in eruption!  
  
Xtreme Force!  
  
Xtreme Force! Must face the corse!  
  
Xtreme Force! Must face the Xtreme!  
  
Xtreme Force! Must face the danger!  
  
.....................  
  
Xtreme Force! Power Rangers XTREME FORCE!  
  
Xtreme Force! Power Rangers XTREME FORCE!  
  
Power Rangers....Go!  
  
Episode 1: Enter the Dark Destruction, pt.1  
  
Prolouge: After the Wild Force sacrificed their lives to defeat the vile ancestor of Dr. Fericks, Lawrence Fericks, the world has lived in peace..even when Mac, the Sonic Ranger mysteriously disappeared....until now.  
  
"It is reported to a vile-looking, human-eating monster. It could be he is one of those vile monsters imprisoned from the Shadow World, where we all enjoyed a stay at in 2002."  
  
That was the newsbreak.  
  
"What the hell?" yelled DeShaun Martin at the screen. "This is bull. I thought the dam Wild Force had wiped out all that evil shit."  
  
"Well, maybe they lied or this a new evil." said Vanessa Starol, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Stupid Wild Force! I don't wanna get killed! I have a-" DeShaun was interrupted by Jarron Shaw.  
  
"Maybe if you'll stop your babbling you'll realize HE'S RIGHT OUTSIDE OF HERE!" said Jarron.  
  
Everyone dashed madly around.  
  
Trenty Anderson poked his head out of his door.  
  
"What's everyone hollerin' like chickens about?"  
  
"Look out the window!" yelled DeShaun  
  
"Yeah right. I've heard that 9 zillion times." sneered Trenty.  
  
"JUST LOOK DAMMIT!" said Jarron.  
  
Trenty reluctantly looked outside.  
  
"AAAAA!"  
  
The monster called Dark Inferno laughed.  
  
"So you are the chosen ones."  
  
"What the hell? Chosen ones?" said Jarron.  
  
"But where is the 5th one?" pondered Dark Inferno. "Never mind. I'll just kill you all to salvage my plan for world domination!"  
  
"Are you talking about me?"  
  
Everyone glanced as Courtney Bell walked down the stairs.  
  
"Yes...yes...I can feel it through my veins."  
  
"Well, are you going to damn kill us or not?" yelled Trenty.  
  
"Ah! Thanks for reminding me! Inferno of Darkness!" smiled Dark Inferno.  
  
Dark Inferno laughed as the 5 teens yelled and..disappeared.  
  
"Now on to the next danger."  
  
DeShaun stumbled up awkwardly. He didn't know where he was, or what the heck just happened. Then he noticed he was alive!  
  
"YES!"  
  
Then DeShaun shut up. Maybe...maybe this was...heaven. Or....hell. DeShaun shuddered. The last thing he could remember was being killed by Dark Inferno.  
  
Then he noticed everyone next to him.  
  
"Guys, guys wake up!" DeShaun called urgently.  
  
Jarron opened his eyes groggiely and stared into DeShaun's concerned eyes.  
  
Next to them, everyone awake.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Courtney.  
  
Once, again, DeShaun was speechless at her stunning looks.  
  
"Um...I don't know."  
  
"Ask Trenty. He has like a what, 4.0 grade average?" remarked Jarron.  
  
"How do I know?"  
  
"First things first, maybe we should look around." Interrupted Vanessa.  
  
Everyone looked around for the first time. It looked like they were in a vortex, where it was like a round circle they were in, and everything was red.  
  
"Hey these were the vortexes we saw during Ransik's final attack on the Time Force Rangers!" noticed Courtney.  
  
DeShaun silently agreed.  
  
"Yep. So-"  
  
"Hey guys check it out!" yelled Trenty from deep in the vortex.  
  
Everyone dashed madly to him.  
  
"A box. Wonder what it contains."said Trenty.  
  
Everyone tried to jab the lock open.  
  
"Oww!" whined Vanessa as her fingernails snapped.  
  
"Ouch!" yelled Trenty when he tripped over DeShaun.  
  
"Yow!" remarked DeShaun when he bonked his head on the box.  
  
"Dammit!" said Jarron as the box wouldn't open.  
  
"Yech!" said Courtney.  
  
"Yech?"  
  
"Yeah do you have a prob-"  
  
Courtney was interrupted as the box mysteriously swooped open.  
  
"What's in there?"  
  
They looked like big watches, each with a round circle in the middle and various buttons on the left and right.  
  
"Watches!" yelled Trenty delightedly.  
  
"Watches? Idiot, they're RANGER MORPHERS!" said DeShaun as he quickly snapped on the red one and immediately started playing with the buttons.  
  
"Lock on DNA!" said a strange voice out of nowhere.  
  
Everyone glanced around, afraid of dangerous creatures and eager to meet other humans here.  
  
DeShaun pressed the button again.  
  
"Welcome to the Beginner's Mannual to become a Power Ranger."said the voice again.  
  
"Three buttons to your left. First one used to morph to Power Rangers. Second to look at and store contacts. Third to send messages to another person in your Contact file. On your right, two buttons. One used to call weapons, where a screen will come up inside the round circle. All you need to do is think about which weapon to use. Same with the second button, used to call Megazords." This was all said very slowly.  
  
There was a long dramatic pause.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?Let's morph?"said Vanessa excitedly.  
  
DeShaun pressed the first button.  
  
"Force of..Xtreme Force!" as everyone watched as DeShaun became the Red Xtreme Force Ranger.  
  
Everyone quickly claimed their morphers.  
  
Courtney, being a girl, chose Pink.  
  
Jarron always liked Blue.  
  
Vanessa took the Yellow one, for it was the only suited for a girl left.  
  
And having no choice, Trenty chose Green.  
  
Meanwhile DeShaun was having a blast.  
  
"Alright! This rocks! Hi..yah!"DeShaun did a tricky spin attack.  
  
Meanwhile everyone was glancing at each other.  
  
"Let-"  
  
"Just WHAT do you think you're doing?"hollered a voice down the vortex.  
  
Everyone glanced.  
  
And gaped.  
  
"It can't be!"said Jarron, shocked to death.  
  
"Oh yes it can. I'm Mac, Sonic Ranger, keeper of this vortex."  
  
A long silence.  
  
"But..but you're a Wild Force Ranger, not a Xtreme Force Ranger!"stammered DeShaun.  
  
"So? I'm keeper of this vortex, and whatever is in here is MINE!"retorted Mac.  
  
"No. You're the Sonic Ranger and you'll stay that way."said Trenty firmly.  
  
"So be it. Prepare to be destroyed."smiled Mac.  
  
"Oh well. Guess we'll morph."sighed Courtney.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Too late. Force of..Xtreme Force!"  
  
Mac yelled in rage as the Rangers morphed.  
  
"DNA Locked On."said that mysterious voice out of nowhere.  
  
"Noo! You ruined my plan...my plan."whined Mac, bursting into sobs.  
  
"What plans, traitor?"asked DeShaun ruthlessly.  
  
"I've..I've lost the Sonic Powers."sobbed Mac, crying.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Bull. You're trying to sucker us into giving you the Powers."said Jarron, coming to a conclusion.  
  
"Let's kill him!"yelled DeShaun eagerly.  
  
"No."  
  
Everyone stared at Trenty.  
  
"I think he has the power to let us out of here. He probably still has the Sonic Powers, which comes to a conclusion this vortex is really a sonic radioactive, different dimension."remarked Trenty breathlessly.  
  
Mac stopped sobbing.  
  
"What? How did you know?"he bellowed in rage.  
  
"Because you have the morpher on."said Trenty simply.  
  
Mac cowered in embarrasment.  
  
"Now tell us your story."said Vanessa, fists clenched.  
  
"I.I encountered a strange being who told me he would steal the Sonic Powers from me one day. I was scared and hid here."  
  
"That's it? Why you-"DeShaun interrupted, then was interrupted.  
  
"No. 4 months after the strange, dark being told me of the threat, I kept on seeing things that weren't really there. Like..like instead of a computer, I saw one of Vile Fericks's monsters. Suddenly the next thing I knew I was fighting myself, killing myself for no reason at all. Then. then I was here."  
  
"How long have you been here?"asked Jarron sharply.  
  
"Oh.about a few days."replied Mac calmly.  
  
"What? But you've been missing for a year!"said Courtney, completely shocked.  
  
"What? That must mean time is different in both dimensions?"asked Mac, shocked also.  
  
"Why didn't you immediately bring yourself back with your powers?"said Jarron thoughtfully.  
  
"Because I needed the chosen."said Mac.  
  
"The Chosen? That's what Dark Inferno told us."replied Vanessa.  
  
"Dark Inferno? We must get back right away!"said Mac urgently.  
  
"Why?"pondered Jarron.  
  
"Because by now he would have probably killed everyone."replied Mac.  
  
DeShaun turned to Trenty. "You've been quiet all along. What's with you?" asked DeShaun.  
  
"Well..according to my calculations, it's been 1 month on Earth since we left!"  
  
"WHAT?"everyone screamed.  
  
"How do we get back?"asked Courtney as everyone turned to Mac.  
  
"Everyone hold hands."replied Mac.  
  
Vanessa winced as DeShaun held to hard.  
  
Suddenly they disappeared.  
  
To Where?  
  
Find out on the next episode of PRXF!  
  
Next time..on Power Rangers Xtreme Force!  
  
Dark Inferno laughed.  
  
"The city is ours for the taking! No one stands a chance of defeating us!"  
  
"Aaarghh!"yelled DeShaun as he was taken down by an Darkbot.  
  
"They're to strong, and Dark Inferno has captured Mac!"squinted Courtney.  
  
"No!!!"Jarron yelled as Dark Inferno prepared the attack that would destroy them all.  
  
"You have a lot to learn."said Mac as the Rangers panted heavily, fearing what would come next.  
  
"Welcome to Doom!"said Dark Inferno gleefully as the Rangers began to slowly drift away..to nothingness.  
  
Next time on PRXF! 


End file.
